DRABBLE EVILLNESS!
by DevilBoxers
Summary: Yea, ok... this is a bunch of weird InuYasha drabbles I did when i was bored, I'll add more soon... its ranges from sad, funny, weird... etc... you dont have to read it... rated just in case
1. What is it?

A/n: So here is a one-shot! W00t!! **MUST READ THIS:** For the first part, it's Sango, Kikyou, and then Kagome! For the second part it is, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru and then Miroku, at the end it is Naraku yelling.

Disclaimer: I dun own ANY of it.

* * *

"Hey look at this stuff!"

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but it's some thing white and sticky!"

"Could it be guts from a bug?"

"No, moron!"

"Taste it!"

"Eww, I'm not going to do that, we don't even know what it is!"

"So?"

"Just taste it!"

"Oh you guys are such wimps! Here let me do it!"

"Well?"

"What is it?"

"Mmm, it's sweet and tasty!"

"So what is it?"

"I don't know! What is it?!"

"COOL WHIP!"

* * *

"What is this thing?"

"I don't know!"

"It looks kind of hairy…."

"Do you think its mold?"

"Does mold look like this baka?"

"Maybe it's a bush?"

"Baka… why would a bush be hairy?"

"And fuzzy."

"Isn't hairy and fuzzy the same thing?"

"No."

"They are two different things…"

"Poke it!"

"No, you poke it."

"You two are complete dolts."

"Then what are you?"

"Yea, what are you?"

"Smarter than you two. You two completely changed the subject again…."

"So poke it."

"No, are you insane?"

"Yes, he is…"

"Ass!"

"Calm down."

"I have an ass thank you for asking."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Enough you two! What the hell is this thing?"

"Just poke it, already."

"I'm not going to do it!"

"Fine, you two are just a bunch of pussies."

"Where?!"

"Pervert…"

"Hey! I'm the pervert out of us three!"

"Your point!"

"Just poke it already!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY FUCK GOD!!!"

"What!?"

"What is it?!"

"Hahaha, you guys should've seen your faces!"

"That was uncalled for!"

"I have to agree with him on this. But, what is it?!"

"Just a stupid spider…"

"Hmm, I wonder if it is related to Naraku?"

"Maybe it is."

"HEY I HEARD THAT!"

"Good for you," all three of them said to Naraku.

* * *

A/n: Bah, this BLOWS anyways, I got uber bored, and decided to do this... other weird drabbles and such will be posted with this thing as other chapters...bleh! 


	2. Neighbor

A/n: Geeze, it's a semi-depressing one… again! Enjoy! Well here is another drabble… only three reviews for the first chapter… I figured I wouldn't get any! Hehe, anyways, ONWARD! It's done in Sessh's P.O.V

Warning: Character death…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I own the plot!

* * *

I didn't know her real well. She was my neighbor, kind, nice, caring, there for others; she was the kind of neighbor that only existed in movies, though she was completely real.

I first met her when I moved to where I currently live now; she was obviously much older than me, by at least 15 years.

She had an eleven year old son, and was married. She lived in the bottom half of her fathers' house. She had two dogs that were cute, and friendly, like her.

When my mother and I would leave our house to go shopping and such, we would pass by her house. Whenever she was outside she would wave to us, and we would wave back.

When I use to ride the bus to and from school, occasionally she would pick me up at the bus stop because my mother couldn't. She would take me home, and tell me to tell my mother hi for her. Once when my mother went out of town, she would check up on me, by calling, or visiting, if only for a few minutes.

Years passed by, and I stopped riding the bus. I would still see her outside, or when she got her mail at the end of the road. Sometimes she would stop and talk on her way home when passing by us.

Her son, who was obviously many years younger than me, would occasionally ride his quad around the neighborhood. He was a hyper, easily annoyed boy; he never expected something to happen to the one he held dear to his heart, which would be his mother.

It had been at least a week since we last saw her; we just figured she was busy with work, and just shrugged it off.

Days passed by more. One morning my mom suggested that we go shopping to get hair dye for me, I agreed. As I stood in my room, my stomach starting hurting for some reason, I just blew it off as cramps, and continued downstairs. The day seemed like any normal Sunday morning, but it would soon change.

We were dressed, and walking out towards the car. I was intent on putting the windows down, so I crawled into the car and put them down. In the review mirror I spotted one of my other neighbors walking towards us. At that moment something in my head mentally clicked. The pain I had in my stomach was a warning, telling me something bad had happened, or was going to.

My mom walked over towards the neighbor, he was semi-quiet, but I could still understand what he said. He told us that our neighbor, who was so kind, had passed away in her sleep on Saturday. She was only 36 years old. She had so much to live for. My mom broke down in tears and hugged our other neighbor. I walked over, and hugged my mom.

The whole neighborhood pretty much knew about what happened, they went and sent them their condolences. My mother and I went to offer ours, before we went shopping. I had previously lost my father 8 years ago, so I knew what it was like to lose a parent.

I had intended to go and offer my condolences, but broke down in tears upon arriving at their house. I knew what it was like to be confused about it all. I was too much of a coward to get out of the car and be there. My mother told me otherwise.

It was a large shock to the whole neighborhood about the death of such a wonderful neighbor. All of us were there for her husband and son, but still I regret not getting out of the car, I regret being that coward I was then, but that's all in the past, and can't be changed. Just like how death can't be changed, though you can hope that the person is better off where they are. There is nothing wrong with crying over it. But blaming yourself for someone's death will get you no where.

No matter how healthy you think you are, there is still a chance that things can take a turn for the worse. So, live everyday like it is your last.

* * *

A/n: Please review, I want to know what you all think about it! Ja ne! 


End file.
